The listing or discussion of an apparently prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.
Autoimmune and Inflammatory Disorders
Autoimmune diseases and hyperinflammatory disorders are conditions where a mammal's immune system starts reacting against its own tissues. Such conditions include, without limitation, arthritis, e.g. rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, Crohn's disease, ulcerous colitis, multiple sclerosis, lymphoproliferative diseases (e.g. those caused by Epstein Barr virus and cytomegalovirus), rejection after organ transplantation, Wegener' granulomatosus, psoriasis, Mb Bechterews, Behcets disease, Guillain Barre, dermatomyositis, myositis, polymyositis, primary biliary cirrhosis, anti-phospholipid syndrome, autoimmune hepatitis, autoimmune cardiomyopathy, alopecia areata, atherosclerosis, type 1 diabetes, autoimmune uveitis, Goodpasteure's syndrome, Graves' disease, Hashimotos disease, mixed connective tissue disease, myasthenia gravis, pemphigus vulgaris, pernicious anemia, Sjögren's syndrome, giant cell arteritis, ulcerative colitis, vasculitis, Churg-Strauss syndrome, postpolio syndrome, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura, Peyronie disease and Dupuytren's contracture.
Shortcomings and Complications with Current Treatment
Today's treatment of inflammatory and autoimmune diseases and disorders is not effective for all patients with diagnosed disease also including a large proportion of patients that experience adverse effects from treatments with existing therapies.
Today's treatment of autoimmune conditions like RA is not effective for all patients with diagnosed disease also including a large proportion of patients that experience adverse effects from treatments with biological agents, as represented by the therapy with TNF-α inhibitors, or from treatment with Methotrexate and COX-2 inhibitors. In similarity to RA, the cause and pathology of autoimmune and (hyper) inflammatory conditions including MS, IBD and the majority of less prevalent autoimmune conditions, is far from understood and many patients suffer from a disease that current treatments do not have the capacity to treat or ameliorate, hence there is a great need to understand the mechanisms driving these diseases which will enable novel ways for treatments.
The present invention aims at providing new treatments for inflammatory and autoimmune diseases based on immunomodulatory effects that can be achieved by inhibition of the MTH1 enzyme.